Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation guide system which is utilized in a computer, a word processor or the like and which outputs a helpful operation guide for an operator when the operator makes an incorrect manual operation and thus prevents the functioning of the device from proceeding.
When an operator performs a required input operation from a keyboard on which a plurality of keys are arranged for inputting information to control a computer, a word processor or the like, it is difficult to avoid making erroneous key entries altogether. For example, it is impossible to guarantee that an operator will always hit a key corresponding to a presently available operation because of insufficient understanding of correct operation by the operator, mis-operation by the operator, deficiency of man-machine interface design in the equipment being used, and so on. Therefore, a help function which displays an operation guide on a screen in accordance with a request by the operator and an operation manual have been heretofore prepared in order to help the operator to easily continue hitting the correct keys, or in other words, to continue correct input operations.
With the display of the operation guide on the screen by the help function of the prior art, however, it cannot be expected that the operation guide provided will be sufficient. Namely, since the display guide is normally in the form of a simple list without sufficient explanation, the operator cannot easily understand the operations. Therefore, the operator may find it difficult to continue prompt operations. Further, there is a drawback in that, while the information is insufficient for those operators who need a full explanation, the guide is troublesome for those skilled operators who need no explanation. Furthermore, since a certain operation is required to call a help function, there is also a drawback in that a necessary operation guide cannot be displayed on the screen when the operator does not know how to utilize the help function.
Further, when the operator consults the operation manual, an inconvenience arises in that the manual, which is a separate item from the apparatus, is to be referred to on all such occasions, and prompt operation cannot be continued because the operator has to locate the required guide items in a vast volume of descriptions.